luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Leon
: "The Ever Garden's big brother. He's proud of his father, "The Lion King", who died in battle. A hit with the ladies and a strong ally. Calls himself "God of Gourmet"." : — In-game profile Leon is one of the characters of Luminous Arc, the first game in the Luminous Arc series. Leon appears in the opening scenes of the game along with Alph and Theo. He is one of the very first playable characters, being usable in the very first battle of the game. Background Leon was the son of the Lion King, a feared military leader and the General of the Zephyroth Knights before his death during a pirate attack on the Zephyroth Knights. It is revealed later in the game that Leon's father was actually killed by Sir Andre (who at the time was serving as Leon's father's second in command). Andre killed Leon's father during the pirate attack then helped to defeat the pirates. After the battle he claimed Leon's father had been killed by the pirates, and then became commander of the Zephyroth Knights in the Lion King's stead. After this Leon was placed in the care of the Luminous Church along with the other Garden Children under Sir Heath's care at the Ever Garden. Personality Leon is a carefree, confident, and somewhat lazy guy. He is also somewhat a womanizer, most of his intermission conversations with Alph involve either women or food. Leon attempts to give Alph tips of impressing girls, although the quality of his are questionable at best. He does however take certain matters very seriously, such as battle. Leon becomes unplayable for several chapters in the middle of the game after hearing that Sir Andre killed his father. He spent that time chasing Andre, although he constantly had to cut through soldiers who served under Andre. Eventually however Leon caught up to Andre while at the same time becoming reunited with his friends. They then help him defeat Andre and Leon exacts his revenge for his father. Leon is also a particularly comical character at times due to his laid-back attitude and womanizing ways. Throughout the game he makes several jokes that can be easily identified. Stats and Abilities Stats Leon begins the game as a Fighter and he utilizes a great sword in battle. Later in the game, after defeating Sir Andre he will be promoted to the Sword Master class (shortened as Swd Mster), although the change has no affect on his abilities skills and overall stats. As a Fighter/ Sword Master Leon boasts some of the highest physical Attack in the game. He can deal insane damage and has high HP. He had highest Guard and lowest Magic despite having a few magic based attacks but has an average Speed, Tech and Resist. His Move is 4 and his Jump is 3. HoundClaw is extremely powerful. Skills Flash Drives Note: Leon gets Edge Slash after Heath's defeat in the chapter 5 Synergies Gallery Category:Luminous Arc Characters Category:Fire Category:Male